Project Summary/Abstract: Flow Cytometry Research Facility (FCRF) In 2014 the Flow Cytometry Research Facility (FCRF), formerly the Cell Analysis Facility, was re-branded to more accurately reflect the services offered. The FCRF is located in the Durham Research Center at the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC) campus. The goal of the FCRF is to provide access to the latest instrumentation, leading scientific and technical expertise, with comprehensive flow cytometry support to all investigators at the University of Nebraska and the surrounding area. The facility houses two multicolor cell sorters with 14 simultaneous fluorescent parameter capabilities, one of which is contained within a class 2A biological safety cabinet. There are three analog analysis instruments with exceptional low-end resolution, ideal for DNA synthesis measurements. There are two high-end, multi-laser and multi-parameter flow cytometers with 14 and 18 simultaneous fluorescent parameters respectively. Both of these instruments are equipped with a high-throughput system for automation of 96-well plate analysis. Additionally, the facility has a pioneering high content, 9-laser, 30-parameter Fortessa X50 flow cytometer; with access to a suite of novel reagents and custom fluorochrome conjugations, the FCRF is in a position to offer world-leading, high-content flow cytometry capabilities to investigators at University of Nebraska. With the University of Nebraska currently investing and actively expanding its research infrastructure, the FCRF will become increasingly valuable to a growing research base over the coming five years. In the past 12 months there has been a strategic shift in operations at the FCRF, initiating a culture change in how researchers access flow cytometry services. This has given the FCRF the operational structure in place to support an increase in volume of use at the facility in the coming years and an increase in high-content flow cytometry applications.